Talk:Czechoslovak Army
"After the surrender, many Czech units fled into Poland, and from there, made their way to France where they kept up the fight." Is this from the book? Because I can't picture how you get to France from Poland. ML4E 23:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *I'm going by the audio book here. I can't peruse through pages, so I've got to cycle through CD's. It's menchioned how they got there when Vaclav Jezek is in Paris,. I figured it was easier to say that escaped to Poland and made their way to France, rather than saying that they escaped to Poland, went through Romania, by train to a port on the black sea. From there, they went by freighter to Greece, and from there, travelled across the mediterranean to Marseille. Then caught the train to Paris. Mr Nelg :I don't remember the route he took (the above sounds about right) but he made it somehow or other. Turtle Fan 01:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It is indeed the route. It was one of the moments where HT reminded us Italy was in the war, all without Italy actually doing anything. :::Maybe we could satisfy both concerns by making it read "From Poland, the Czechs took a circuitous route through neutral nations and waters which eventually allowed them to reach France."? Turtle Fan 07:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm okay with what every you guys chose. It dosen't really bother me. If ML4E thinks that ::: would be better, I'm all for it. Mr Nelg ::::Some elaboration might be merited. However, rereading the article I realized Poland is allied with Germany and also invaded Czechoslovak so I don't understand why the Czech units would flee there. Is this an inconsistency on HT's part, using OTL parallels that wouldn't apply in the ATL? ML4E 20:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Poland and Germany were not officially allies yet; that came in Spring, 1939. Poland did go in and take some territory as they did in OTL, but they were still neutral, so taking in fleeing Czechoslovaks didn't cause major issues at that point. It did grow embarassing for Poland as USSR saber-rattling started pushing Poland toward Germany, hence their deicision to kick the refugees out. TR 22:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, the intention of the refuges was to sit the rest of the war out, until Poland kicked them out or was the intention to continue fighting and using Poland as a way station? ML4E 18:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::As I recall, Jezek always wanted to get back into the fight and the Poles were detaining him while the loose ends of the Czechoslovak campaign were being tied down. Once the country gave up the ghost, the Poles didn't care about holding him anymore and he left at the first available opportunity. Others chose to hang out in Poland and be done with the war, however. Turtle Fan 19:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If I were a betting man, I'd bet that Italy will continue to do absolutely nothing in TBS. TR 04:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Italy also did nothing in ItB, TtB, UtB, StB, AF, WiH, B, RE, DttE, TG, IatD, and MwIH. (It managed a dishonorable mention in the prologue.) And Yanina was quite useless in the Darkness series as well. A section on Ideas Found in Multiple Timelines might be in order.Turtle Fan 07:19, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Already done. TR 22:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC)